Remains of summer
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Cersei Lannister esperaba algo todas las veces en las que aquella plática alegórica tuvo lugar... o sencillamente ya no debía aguardar por nada. Sólo los restos de un frio verano.


**Nombre:** Remains of summer (Restos de verano).

**Autor (a):** Yo

**Rating: **T, no tiene nada potencialmente traumante, en serio

**Palabras:** 3.382, según

**Beta-reader:** no, no tengo, pero hago lo que está a mi alcance para no provocarles a ustedes, amados lectores, convulsiones salvajes.

**Disclaimer:** A Song of Ice and Fire pertenece a R.R. Martin, el Potterverso es de Rowling y le pido perdón a ambos porque estoy blasfemando a sus personajes. Martin, espero que no tengas pesadillas.

**N.A:** este fic salió gracias una conversación que tuvo lugar en el foro _Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_. Culpo inmensamente a Lucy por ello, a Santagar y Symbelmine por secundar la idea porque ahora quiero escribir más de estos dos… cosas más tórridas (?).

Pido perdón por el OOC cometido a la sensual de Cersei, pero es justo y necesario que lo haga desde su perspectiva aunque de ella realmente no haya escrito nada. En serio, lo siento. Martin, por favor, no mueras…

Bueno… sin más preámbulos, juzguen ustedes.

* * *

**_Remains of summer_**

**_~O~_**

Tal vez sólo hace falta un sirviente para ser menos que él.

Contemplaba el horizonte taciturnamente, observando apenas como los rayos rojizos del atardecer se teñían de un carmesí oscuro, dando paso a la absoluta oscuridad. Por sobre el palco omnipotente de la _Fortaleza Roja,_ distingue los inmaculados pilares que le sostienen, tan fuertes e imponentes como ningún otro. Es una agradable sensación percibirse en la cima de todo. Esbozó una sonrisa media luna, así como el astro se ve entonces.

—Está listo —murmuraron a su lado levemente, sacándola inevitablemente de sus elucubraciones.

Cersei Lannister dibujó una fingida mueca solícita por sobre su hombro al individuo que a su lado se encuentra, posando un pequeño frasco de cristal con diseño troquelado en flores silvestres. El contenido líquido es de un matiz verdoso, enfermizo... A primera vista la aprensión sustituyó todo gesto pensativo en su rostro, mas luego pensó críticamente: esa es la justa tonalidad que desea.

—Muy bien —lentamente se incorporó del mueble mullido en cuero ocre, y ondeó su caminar hasta la vitrina de caoba donde una variedad de vinos exquisitos se disponen a su servicio. Cersei se detuvo al frente de su vasta colección, y una mirada de soslayo bastó para que aquel hombre viniese a su encuentro para llenar la copa vacía que su mano sostiene—. Puedes disponer…

Pero aquel individuo rechazó la implícita orden disfrazada de desdeñosa invitación. Únicamente la observaba, y Cersei gustosa le devolvió su mirada esmeralda, viéndose reflejada en la oscuridad insondable de aquellas obsidianas, y todo bajo el sutil movimiento de su mano al llevar la copa con el líquido carmesí a sus rosáceos labios, mojándolos y tiñéndolos de un rojo desolador.

—El efecto, luego de creada, sólo permanece activa una hora —expuso el hombre con voz suave, pero carente de emoción alguna—. Recomiendo que la tome ahora.

—Por supuesto —Cersei sonrió con suavidad tras el cristal posado en sus labios, y cuando hubo terminado el vino que dejó una suave sensación agridulce, tomó el frasco que el hombre nuevamente le ofrecía. Volvió a sonreír—; después de todo, usted es el experto en materia… —voz burlona que dista absolutamente de las palabras antedichas.

Una vez más, observa con cuidado el frasco que sostiene su mano derecha. El color enfermizo refulge intensamente, y por alguna razón que desconoce, esa tonalidad le causa una aprensión difícil de ocultar en sus facciones usualmente libres de cualquier emoción. _Tal vez es el vino._

Aquel hombre parece adivinar sus pensamientos. Él nunca desvió su mirada. Se mantuvo observándole. Cersei no reparó en el hecho de cuántas emociones se vieron reflejadas en su tez levemente sonrojada. _Los efectos del vino._

—No dolerá —dijo. La regente alzó su mirada para posarla rápidamente en él, viéndole carraspear apenas, y luego agregó—: no dolerá, si eso es lo que teme. Puede que el _antídoto_ tan sólo se perciba como el leve piquete de una aguja —informó, y luego esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa cínica—. Después de todo, _su vástago no nacido no puede padecer dolor alguno._

En todo el momento que el hombre tuvo su monólogo, Cersei le observó ligeramente sorprendida, sus cejas doradas alzándose con cada palabra que el hombre pronunciaba. Lo que derramó la gota del vaso, literalmente, fue lo último dicho. Y no pudo evitar reír sinceramente, llena de sorpresa y excitación.

—Ciertamente, tu remedio milagroso hará que el niño que está en mis entrañas viva… —murmuró, palpándose con suavidad su vientre plano.

Cualquiera que la viese diría infaliblemente que su afecto es verdadero. Alzó su vista esmeralda nublada apenas, y se acercó con cuidado al hombre que con cada paso que daba, alzaba un poco más sus pobladas cejas azabaches. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba a escasos centímetros de su oído, murmuró intensamente:

—Vivirá, para luego no vivir más.

Y con esos pensamientos abrió el frasco dándole un sorbo sin miramientos. El sabor no fue especialmente delicioso, en realidad, todo lo puesto a ello. Le provocó arcadas, pero no le importó. Evidentemente el dolor no llegó nunca y, eso es lo único que sí le atañe. Una vez el líquido pasó por su garganta sintiéndole como peso caliente en su estomago, fue que la respiración volvió a sí, y pudo inhalar con tranquilidad.

— ¿Lo has ingerido del todo? —preguntó él, sonando crítico y fingidamente curioso.

No había reparado en su existencia hasta que le observó, y parpadeó con suavidad para estar segura de que aquel individuo aún seguía ahí, viéndole imperturbable. Sus facciones nada demuestran, ni un atisbo de preocupación o resignación ante el hecho realizado con anterioridad.

—Ni una gota ha salido de mí —expuso, dibujándose una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

—Bien. Mi trabajo ha terminado —espetó el hombre. Un movimiento de cabeza fue toda la despedida que obtuvo, y Cersei Lannister, haciendo gala y honor de su cuna correspondió con natural gracia a la sutil inclinación, viéndole en todo momento hasta cuando la puerta hubo cerrado silbando suavemente al contacto con el candado.

Inconscientemente, llevó a su vientre la palma de su mano, acariciando la textura de su tela en suaves oscilaciones circulares. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus facciones. Leve gesto que va acorde a sus pensamientos.

—Interesante.

Interesante sólo podría ser una afirmación si aquella no fuese la menor de sus complicaciones.

El día no podía ser más representativo de su ánimo actual. Gris, indudablemente lánguido, y por lo tanto, molesto. Le gusta el verano. Por supuesto, el verano transporta en su seno calor, pero aquello es una nimiedad considerando las ventajas de la estación donde un sol brilla con intensidad y los árboles parecen más vivos, los colores más exquisitos y la brisa trae consigo toda una variedad de fragancias, incomparables en su única comprensión. Cersei Lannister romántica, no es, pero sabe apreciar la belleza de la vida, y el verano, es quien mejor puede definirle.

Pero ahora… el verano sigue presente, mas aquel gris ha opacado todo sol y deja entrever una indudable desolación inconsolable. A Cersei no le atraen las temporadas que representan de forma antinatural la desazón que devora sus entrañas.

—Pareces cargar con un enorme peso sobre tus hombros —una voz profunda, pero a la vez hueca de emociones le sacó de sus pensamientos atormentados.

Ella giró con elegancia. Aún en esa difícil situación, jamás permitiría derrumbarse. Una breve inclinación de cabeza fue todo saludo que se permitió, y fue correspondida de igual forma.

Otra reunión, de incontables. Mismo recinto que expone un palco panorámico para contemplar una de las más hermosas vistas de la _Colina Alta de Aegon_, y aquel hombre quien en su intrigante personalidad, una vez más a ella retorna. Sonríe con suavidad. Y ciertamente, el peso sobre sus hombros es menos.

—Confío en tus habilidades —hubo una leve pausa, inició sin rodeos. Sabe que con aquel hombre, mientras más directo se explique, mejor. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo, y su mirada esmeralda se posó sobre aquellas obsidianas—, pero esta petición es… _poco_ _ortodoxa._

Cersei se mantuvo expectante a la reacción de aquel individuo, mas sólo le vio enarcar levemente una ceja. De alguna forma extraña, era cómico la manera en cómo la arqueaba. Da la sensación de que parece curioso, como a la vez impúdico. Le gusta esa expresión.

— ¿Y bien? —nuevamente él sacó a la regente de sus elucubraciones, un imperceptible respingo sin pasar desapercibido por su persona.

Volvió a suspirar apenas, trayendo a memoria las palabras mencionadas por aquellos que osan dudar de la cuna de sus vástagos. La protección para con ellos fue instintiva, y como un huracán brioso llegó a ese recinto donde aguardó a la espera del hombre a quien le solicitó su inmediata presencia.

—En tela de juicio yace la cuna de mis vástagos —informó rápidamente el infortunio. Cersei Lannister es lo suficientemente desconfiada como para abominar intensamente todo ser viviente que se mueva a su alrededor, pero también es lo adecuadamente inteligente como para saber que aquel individuo no es un ser viviente común, y por lo tanto, una ayuda beneficiosa—. Debes preparar un brebaje que demuestre lo contrario —exigió en un tono de voz bajo, pero intenso.

Desea evitar todo enfrentamiento real que perjudique su nombre y a los de su sangre, pero sabe que un día así llegaría. Lamentablemente, saberlo y vivirlo en carne propia son dos conocimientos plenamente distintos, y por lo tanto, sensaciones abrumadoras que distan mucho una de otra. Agraviada está con la situación, pero por la fortuna que yace sobre sí, aún tiene ases bajo la manga, y los jugará uno sobre otros sin arrepentimientos.

— ¿Y bien? —esta vez fue el turno de ella de sacar al hombre de sus elucubraciones. Puede decir que se deleitó profundamente con la expresión cerrada que vio en sus facciones.

No sabía qué emoción darle a esa expresión, pero admite en su interior que sí disfrutó del cambio, aunque haya sido tan cerrado como para no calificar la facción de inmediato.

—Será complicado —dijo finalmente luego de un largo y doloroso silencio de reflexiones. Le vio volver a su estado imperturbable, y algo parecido a la decepción experimentó—. Pero puedo prepararla.

Y Cersei Lannister esbozó una sonrisa radiante por toda respuesta. La primera sonrisa sincera que daba en meses.

Aquella sonrisa dibujada en sus labios carmín fue aumentando. En épocas se hacía fría, y en otros momentos se volvía cálida y taciturna.

Más que todo, eran sonrisas llenas de un extraño sentimiento de comprensión. Gestos que sólo iban esbozados en pequeñas conversaciones de intuición, admiración y sobre todo, agradecimiento. Está consciente de que es una mujer cerrada ante los nuevos conocimientos que poco pueden interesarle, pero sabe que si algo atrae su atención, entonces dispone todo de sí, porque está al tanto de que aquello le agradará.

Y no estaba equivocada. La regente ha atesorado mucho rencor hermetizado en su lóbrego corazón. Sentimiento que se había visto levemente opacado gracias a los momentos que ha pasado con los hijos de sus entrañas. Pero aun así, darse cuenta de que el núcleo de aquel resentimiento no es nada más y nada menos que aquellos individuos que imputan sobre sus hombros reglas inquebrantables de sometimiento y sumisión sólo con el mísero placer de ver cómo se doblega. En ese instante, el odio crece como las olas se elevan imponentes ante la presencia de una tormenta.

El resentimiento era fuerte, y la derrota inminente. Por eso desea poder, un buen dominio que le ayude a sopesar aquellas tribulaciones y le permita dirigir; pero lo sabe, su exiguo discernimiento es una debilidad que no se puede permitir y las relaciones con la política han sido parte de su pilar endeble.

Ella sólo es parte de un juego. Un juego donde lo único que sabe usar a beneficio es una de las más grandes debilidades de los hombres, y su más grande pericia.

Lógicamente, jamás ha usado tal arte con aquel individuo. Su relación es extraña, sin duda alguna, y por eso le intriga. Con él comparte información, con él se enfrenta a batallas visuales y a guerras verbales donde la exquisiteces de las palabras, brotan como las raíces de las más pequeñas y perfectas flores.

Nutritivo, de alguna forma.

—Relátame nuevamente esa historia —pidió, y haciendo caso a la comodidad que ahora aclama, se recostó levemente sobre el hombro de él.

Estaban sentados sobre el mullido mueble, contemplando en silenciosa comodidad el atardecer real, hasta que ella, por supuesto, lo interrumpió con su disposición. Su hombro era suave, se percibe a la distancia que él no se amaestra de ninguna forma, pero aun así mantiene su complexión delgada sin ser andrógina.

Ella con el tiempo le había agarrado la suficiente confianza como para mostrar ese tipo de gestos en un completo desconocido. Pero eso estaba muy bien para la regente. Escuchó un suave suspiro provenir de aquellos labios, y sin evitarlo esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Creo que he relatado la historia más veces de la que he querido —masculló él, sonando más resignado ante la demanda, que molesto por cumplirla.

—Es una historia verdaderamente seductora —convino ella, sin necesitar siquiera las palabras porque sin esperar mucho tiempo, comenzó un recitación.

Su voz profunda se escuchaba suave, sosegada, sin embargo intensa cuando lo requerían así sus frases poéticas.

Como ya era usual, comenzó a relatar un mundo lleno de cosas mágicas. Un universo vasto en donde el poder frecuente no venía de un único líder, sino de infinitos seres humanos capaces de crear cosas verdaderamente asombrosas. Tan sólo hacía falta un leve movimiento grácil de su mano para expulsar toneladas de energía de distintos matices e intensidades.

Unos eran capaces de crear, otras de herir y unas de asesinar. Por supuesto, aquello no culminaba ahí. Indudablemente había una gran variedad de cosas. Como el hecho de que existían individuos capaces de convertirse en bestias salvajes y animales comunes en una amplia tierra llena de frutos interminables y una flora imperecedera, alguna de las últimas, feroces.

—Entonces tu capacidad para crear infusiones proviene de ese lugar —preguntó en un murmullo quedo, abstraído.

—Sí, aunque las diferencias son notables entre ambos —afirmó él, haciendo la debida pausa a su relato—. ¿Quieres que el brebaje se llame éxtasis… entonces?

—Por supuesto. Eso es lo que les sucederá a los incautos que se atrevan a tomarla —inspiró el aire, y se deleitó ante la imagen que en su mente se ha creado—. La reina joven de belleza emblemática conocerá la desaprobación de la Fe, y todo gracias a éxtasis —murmuró solemne.

Cersei Lannister aún se muestra completa e indudablemente suspicaz a la historia relatada. Es increíble, de algún modo. Y ella es lo suficientemente realista como para saber que creer en cuentos así, no haría más que llenarla de falsas expectativas. Pero de algo está segura y cree con fervor: las infusiones son innegablemente verdaderas.

—Bueno —hizo una leve pausa, ahora observándole fijamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, cambiando convenientemente de tópico—, ciertamente tu historia es cautivadora. Mis hijos podrían querer escucharla.

—Ya sabes lo suficiente como para narrarla —espetó él, observándole de igual forma, sabiendo aún sin preguntar, a qué se debe el cambio.

Pero Cersei negó rápidamente con un grácil movimiento de su mano, la otra sosteniendo la copa vacía del vino tomado, el más fuerte de su colección. Ella sonrió, incapaz de realizar otra mueca en su tez. Era una sonrisa pensativa, casi contrariada. Los tiempos eran grises, y el verano parecía ya no verse en las inmensidades de aquel nebuloso atardecer.

—Dije que podría gustarles —susurró con suavidad, contemplando el cristal empañado—, pero no dije a qué edad. El tiempo ya no es el mismo para todos.

Y tiempo tampoco era lo mismo para él, pero ahí estaba, incapaz de moverse o caminar en una dirección contraria a ella.

Para Cersei el tiempo tampoco era el mismo. Ya no era igual para nadie, y menos para ella quien en su inconsolable destino, aguarda una bruma interminable. Está consciente de aquel futuro denso. Desde joven ha conocido lo que le aguardará su mañana, lo había aceptado con orgullo, y continuó su camino a sabiendas del tiempo corrompido.

Levemente se removió en aquel incómodo camastro de piedra arcaica, sus pies doliéndole ante las horas que pasó dando vueltas como una leona enjaulada. La suave tela bajo ella, ya húmeda ante la filtración del calabozo, parece penetrar el frio en las arrastradas pieles de su túnica teñida, ingresando en su piel mallugada, e inevitablemente le hace temblar.

—Las consecuencias de tus acciones no salieron como esperabas.

Y ahí estaba a él, a su lado, observándole críticamente con esas orbes sin brillo alguno. Ella sonrió inevitablemente. Aún en esa situación puede esbozar muecas verdaderas, sonrisas que dejan entrever un poco el ánimo actual.

—Lamentablemente —convino la razón, apenas murmurando sus palabras con la boca reseca.

Él continuó observándole, y no dijo nada. Cersei Lannister, regente cautiva ha cerrado momentáneamente sus ojos ante el escozor por el tiempo que no ha tenido la hidratación adecuada. Vuelve a sonreír. Ciertamente lamentable.

—La poción de éxtasis fue detectada —no fue una pregunta, y Cersei se escuchó riendo con gracia, como hacía en mucho tiempo no reía. Era una risita sombría, amarga.

Sin duda, gracioso.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y le encaró con aquellas esmeraldas empañadas en un cristal lejano de un verdoso apagado. Nuevamente rió, esta vez con suavidad.

—Severus, esto no es tu mundo —dijo, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Aquí la Fe sencillamente creyó correcto rebajarme a este lugar —y eso era lo único que daría por respuesta.

Severus Snape es un hombre inteligente, porque no demandó respuesta alguna. Interiormente se lo agradeció, puesto que no quería rumiar en las consecuencias de sus actos, nunca lo hacía, además de que es molesto y no se ve en la necesidad de meditarlo cuando ya la acción está debidamente realizada.

Lo que importa es el presente, y en su interna desesperación medita inevitablemente en lo que deparará su futuro. La carta enviada a su hermano no fue contestada, y la Fe hará con ella esa humillante prueba de penitencia que pondrá en tela de juicio su estatus y la cuna de sus hijos. No puede evitar un suspiro quejumbroso. El escozor de sus ojos se hace más fuerte, y no es por la deshidratación.

Mas aquello quedó en el pasado cuando un peso cálido se asentó en sus hombros. Abrió los ojos para posarlos sobre aquel individuo, y al instante supo que su túnica azabache había sido desposada de sus hombros y puesto en los suyos. Ella percibió el aroma, e instintivamente inspiró la fragancia. No había perfume, pero tanto el olor como el calor corporal quedaron adheridos a la textura de aquellos pliegues, y Cersei Lannister, regente agraviada, se deleita de ello.

— ¿Alteza? —un llamado fuera de aquella celda crispó sus nervios sosegados—. ¿Alteza? —la reja se abrió sonando estridente a sus oídos, y un hombre envuelto en una armadura, su carcelero sin duda alguna, apareció imponiendo todo su poder. El hombre dio un vistazo al perímetro, hasta posar sus orbes sobre ella al final—. ¿Con quién hablaba?

De soslayo contempló a aquel individuo, aún sigue inequívocamente a su lado como desde hacía tiempo ha sido. Ella sonríe con gracia. Una de las pocas sonrisas que ha esbozado con verdadera naturalidad. Cersei Lannister, despojos de una regente agraviada observan al hombre que ha perpetrado el recinto enclaustrado.

—Evidentemente, con nadie.

Y con un suave suspiro del viento frio, ella se incorpora arropándose aún más con la túnica negra que proporciona un calor mucho más agradable que cualquier tela. Camina y sale de la celda, siempre en alto, siempre orgullosa. Porque pertenece a la casa de los Leones, y así será eternamente.

Los restos del verano se vislumbrarán cuando las estaciones cambien una vez más.

* * *

Pido disculpas nuevamente. A mí la idea me gustó, bueno, es mío, debe gustarme ajsdhgsa. El caso es que bueno, perdonen el OOC amados lectores, y lo AU del asunto. Hice lo que pude. Me esforcé porque es un reto escribir un crossover coherente, aunque bueno, el fandom de A Song of Ice and Fire y el Potterverso me lo pasé por el arco del triunfo…

Cualquier crítica constructiva será bienvenida, y si quieren matarme por lo escrito, también.


End file.
